


Domesticity

by forlornfortuity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: Domestic Aura/Arima gives me life, essentially there will be a focus on that.





	

Stirring, a sensation almost unfamiliar. Gentle graze, subtle and light like a feather. Ivory sheets barely concealing two lovingly tangled bodies. Warmth filled the interior akin to the pale and luminescent rays that spilled through the gaps in the blinds. Audibly, breaths syncopated with the small clock decorating the room. Flapping wings accompanied finer melodies; a mellifluous trilling from mandibles belonging to sweet songbirds. Simplistic tune, but no less breathtaking and beautifully easy on aural senses.

White lashes fluttered, now wakened, but in no hurry to rise from the bed, or part from the smooth and creamy skin brushing against a paler tone. Head turning, blurred and shadowy vision becoming a hindrance at taking in the sight of the one at his side. Dark hair flowed more elegantly than any stream, cascading along her neck and shoulders. Even as she slept her pulchritude was unmatched. Aura Kiyoko was a goddess carved of marble, and Arima Kishou a craftsman who memorized every single sculpt of her structure.

Part of him did not wish rustle her awake, to observe her as she still slumbered. Closing his eyes, he didn’t need to see to know how her bosom rose and fell with each respiration. Her scent as soothing and vague as jasmine. So faint was the sound, her presence would almost go unnoticed were it not for the skimming of derma, prompting him of the depth to their bond, and how she taught him the importance of closeness.

Mouth previously pressed into a thin line now stretched into a small smile, lost in all of the senses, taking in as much as he could of his beloved partner. Immersed in the cornucopia of sensations, he failed to realize sudden movement. Soft lips blessed him with tenderness in the form of a light, but no less heartfelt kiss to his forehead. Hazy orbs now visible, analyzed the design of his exquisitely molded lover. “Your greed will become your undoing, let me admire you every once in a while instead.” Arima knew very well that she was not chastising him, but the fact she found it unfair how he often stared at her with fascination had a humorous charm.

His arms extended to pull the woman above him into his arms, so that she would rest against his sturdy chest. Nose nestling at her hair, returning the kiss she had given him earlier to her temple. “Only you instill this insatiable urge in me,” he paused, feeling a digit tracing random shapes upon his bare torso. “No matter how much of you I get, I find myself desiring more.” The man was so naively affectionate and genuine in his wording, that Kiyoko found him increasingly exciting with each passing day. He was full of surprises, and she was overjoyed he’d have no other to share these with than herself.

“You look different,” Kiyoko gently brushed her fingers along his pallid cheeks. “How so?” Ashen brows furrowed in blatant confusion at the statement, last he recalled, his reflection bore no difference. “The lack of glasses,” she teased. He fell for it, it wasn’t the first time her japery caught him for a fool. As wise as he was, he found himself always becoming a victim to her jests. Of course, nothing of his actual appearance had changed. He wondered at times if Aura purposely made these sort of commentaries simply to laugh at how easily tricked he could be. Kishou would blame the drawing power of her sublime spirit, and how she was frequently capable of stupefying him with small gestures.

Rare as it may have been, he pouted, a result of her harmless deception. “Don’t feel discouraged, darling. You won’t be misled again.” To encourage him, she pecked his nose, he reacted by scrunching it, but kept his sulky expression. He could be so needy at times, clearly, he expected a greater supply, but in other areas. Not the type to vocalize it, he hoped his countenance gave him away.

As perceptive as she was pretty, she’d oblige with avidity. Another osculate to his neck right where his pulse could be felt against her lingering lips. Quavering with delight, a soft groan rumbled in the depths of his throat. How cruel, coddling him without shame, but not allowing him to devour her completely. His hands shifted to rest on the silky skin of her back, palms slowly stroking her shoulder blades. How audacious of him, so now she’d administer punishment, biting into the spot she previously kissed, sucking on the flesh there harshly enough to bruise it. Discoloration now apparent on his alabaster skin was but a reminder of who was in control of what was transpiring.

Obstinately, he refused this declaration of dominance, and flipped her over, so she laid beneath him. His hands held her wrists down on the mattress, but instead of wavering, her eyes burned with defiance, nearly mocking him for trying to assert himself. These little challenges that took place between them never grew dull, the varying outcomes all equally stimulating. He leaned down in an attempt to capture her lips, he hungered for them. Kiyoko retaliated by raising her hips, as they rolled against his own pelvis. As he gasped in astonishment, she seized the opportunity to return him to their earlier position. Her frame hovered above him once again as her palms held his shoulders down with an inexplicable force. “Learn your place, Arima, or must I be compelled to prove otherwise?”

Threatening edge didn’t deter him, as he rose up enough to steal an open-mouthed kiss. His tongue relished as much as it could of the warm and moist interior. Laps along her own eager appendage were savored fully, despite the superfluity, he’d never grow weary of it. Each taste was different, minty with placidity, cordially saccharine, or salaciously spicy, the latter one of his personal favorites. They parted, but only so much that their temples remained pressed together, tips of noses gently touching. “The day is long and is all to ourselves, shall we carry on?” He asked. There were plans for them to go to a particular resort later that evening for a whole week.

“We’d best start by getting ready, a shared bath sounds amazing right now.” Aura did not hesitate in proclaiming her preferences. An admirable trait of hers, to say the least. Arima nodded in agreement, before he could reach the stand for his glasses, she beat him to it. “Looking for these?” He narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief, since when did she become swift enough to manage such a feat?

“You needn’t worry.” Slowly, she placed them upon the bridge of his nose, pushing the spectacles enough so they sat well on his gorgeous face. “With or without glasses, you’re still handsome, but the frames… add a cute touch I’m very fond of.” Beaming daintily in a manner that rivaled the moon with its captivating glow was her smile. He couldn’t help but return it. Motivation possessing every last limb in his body, he rose from their shared bed. Strong arms sneaked beneath the bend of her knees, while the other was at her waist, and he carried her away from there. The ablution would be a mutual indulgence, but he couldn’t deny himself the delicacy of her smaller physique held against his larger own in this fashion. “I adore you,” he whispered softly, nuzzling the side of her cheek. “And I love you,” she murmured back, turning her face, so that she could steal one more peck, before their eventual bath.


End file.
